


Well Charted Territory

by marieah



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Demon!AU, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieah/pseuds/marieah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the Reaper who had an eternity to map up the immortal that he fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Charted Territory

Ever since(no one can remember anylonger)....

I guess it's as good as any introduction to this story.Apparently it's mine.But it could easilly be ours.

I've roamed the after life grounds for such a long time that it came as a surprise I had actually considered things to make up this particular tag...as in a story.

Ask any demon and they'll burst laughing outloud at the mere mention of my name.They call it the Nam Condition, nowadays and yes, it's the laughing stock of the underworld, no matter how much I've given in to my beastly nature and turned to blood baths when stepped on my tail;I have quite the interesting tail, as a matter of fact.Just saying.

But, getting back on topics.

Ever heard of demons taking under consideration a human's dying wish?

I know,right? Stupid,crazy thinking;at least for those of us that still maintain cognitive skills.Most of the demons have turned into brainless beasts in time, something having to do with better handling their new nature.Pff, that's just a bunch of crap! If that were true, I would've become the ruler of the underworld at the trials I've dealt with ;all because I had the misfortune of meeting one out of the ordinary human.Kim Sunggyu.

Maybe the joke really is on me.

However, I don't find it that funny.In fact it irks my insides just thinking about us.

Mostly because we've been dancing to a fucked up tune for far longer than expected.

Things run smoothly for pretty much everyone; except , of course me. As a reaper I had only to welcome and show the new soul its path in the afterlife.Simple, you'd think.

But, as it turned out,somewhere there were other beings with the sole purpose of making me go out of my mind and finding myself at the same spot and it's begining to get frustrating.

I'm usually a nice reaper, or a kind one( as I've found out from Gyu),but even us have our breaching point( or a boiling one, as Gyu like to call it).

For fuck's sake, how would you react when dealing with constantly accompanying the same soul?!?

It was intersting at first, then funny and now it just is.

Before I knew it,Gyu had somehow gotten under my skin( and I have pretty thick one, mind you!).You might've noticed my pride,between the lines,but hey, I am a demon!!

So, getting back on topics....the Nam Condition. Namely, me, Nam Woohyun being head over heels with one 'human' Kim Sunggyu.

The kid just won't die! I mean like, for a fact.Die, get to the afterlife say Hello! to me and get on with it...spending eternity someplace upstairs or downstairs.

No, he just had to keep fricking coming back to me on and on.Though he always underlined it was me coming for him. Which it was, cause it's part of the job and all, but still. Bottom line is he won't pass on.

And it wouldn't have been that big of an issue if he hadn't started smiling.

At first it was when I met him just after he had supposedly died. As soon as he'd woken up from the stupour that death brought along, there he was smiling, with his eyes closed,giggling at my frustated exhale.

"Hey, again.Missed me?"

Then, he'd begun smiling like a lunatic just before he gave his last breath.

And lately he just gave me the warmest smile even before things went berserk.That was when I fell in his spell, attracted to him to unthinkable levels.It had gotten to the point I couldn't wait for him to die, just so I could finally greet him once more.

They laugh at us, mock us,but in the end no one knows how tragic it is to share something so deep and beautiful for such a long time but for only a brief moment.

Because of that he asked me to put down in words what my feelings were.

"We don't get enough time to talk.Who knows how long it'll take me to die again? I love listening to your voice;it's the only thing that kept me leveled throughout this whole shitty ordeal."

"How can you be so serene about this, Gyu?You're dying, every fucking time we meet.Doesn't that scare you?"

"Not anymore.Because you're here with me,guiding me.But I'm begining to dread it, lately."

"Why?"

"Can you seriously not tell?"

"Gyu...this...is beyond crazy."

"Crazier than me dying for the past 7 centuries?Come on...You must've questioned it yourself, by now."

"Gyu."

"We're almost at the end of our joined path.Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Until we meet, do you think you could write me a letter? It can be about anything...I don't care.I just want to know what you're thinking when we don't see each other.I know you're watching me in the meantime, but I can never.I'm jealous."

"You won't have time to read it before your journey ends."

"It's ok, I have time....it might take me a few deaths, but I'll get to the bottom of it.Maybe try and abreviate a couple of words..."

"I'm not that good,but I'll try and summarise."

It turned out I had so many things to tell him, it took him almost ten deaths to finish my rambling.I hated it,as much as I loved the idea of sharing my inner thoughts with him.We'd talk about it when walking the same path and he'd read the rest on his private transgression.It was the waiting in between that had me losing my patience.

That and Sunggyu's last confession.One that kept me on edge with worry.

"I'm tired.I hate not being able to spend more than a few lousy moments with you."

Well, I could relate to that.

I missed his smile,his laughter,his lisp when he got excited to tell me his latest ideas.I missed his hand locking onto mine when making a stupid promise we'd somehow fulfill at our next encounter.I missed every single thing that made him so irritantingly him,because I had had so much time charting him whenever he couldn't see me.

Nothing came close to any of those things when he'd finally allow me to pull his soul from his body, entrusting himself to me.

It was our only moment of bliss .

And I'll always treasure it.No matter how many tears I'll shed afterwards,no matter how incomplete I'll be left feeling.

Because I knew I'll have another go at it; it just took me a while before I could.

Speaking of which, I better hurry up and get ready.Gyu is already locking eyes with me; I hinted I'd always be coming from behind him and greet him from his right.

There it is, his smile.God,I've missed him.

He can't see me,yet it's like he can almost feel where I stand. It's electrifying for a bit,before he gives out his last breath.He never takes another breath,saying he can't wait for us to meet up.

Beautiful.

My beautiful disaster.

"Hey." he says,lips locking for the first time with mine."I've been dying to do this for a long time, now."he says, smiling over my frozen mouth.

I don't recall my own death,I'm sure it must've happened for I've been given a choice just after my passing.I don't know drove me to become a reaper, but I can vouch it was the best choice I ever made.

As far as I'm concerned I died at the kiss of Kim Sunggyu.


End file.
